The Letter
by Pinku-koneko
Summary: This is a story of true love between two of my favorite people. It is a Harry and Hermione romance fic. It takes them a while but they will get there. It is finished. Hope you like.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I am not J.K Rowling. But I would have been if my mom and dad were her parents! Oh well, can't have it all I guess, what a shame. 

Author's Notes: This is a story of true love between two of my favorite people. It is a Harry and Hermione romance fic. Hope you like it. The first part is a letter to Hermione herself from you-know-who! Well not that you-know-who! Man you people. The brackets ( ) are Harry's actions while writing his heart out. Well enough of that, on with the story.

The Letter

Dear Hermione,

I just had to say something to you but I could never find the words. I had to write them down. You might be wondering why I am writing you a letter when I am with you almost every day, but the thing is, is that I see you. You might not think that I see you but I do. I see you for the wonderful and lovely person that you are. I have seen you since fourth year. Please forgive me for being so blind. You are so beautiful. I would be the first to admit that I tried to hide my feelings for you. I even tried to forget you by going after other girls and then telling you about them later. Ok so it was only one girl, but she is nothing compares to you. I have tried so many times to tell you how I feel but something always come up. There is never the right moment. Time just stands still when you are around and creeps along when you are gone. I miss you when you are gone. (touches his heart) I would do any thing for you. It is so hard to be two people at once but I try my best. I have to be Harry the friend that has no interest in you what so ever. This means that I have to sit back and watch Victor shower you with praise, you deserve so much more. Then I have to be Harry, the real Harry that loves you will all my heart. Why can't I be with you, why is it that you are not with me? Why are you not mine? (shakes his head) If you ask me how I feel I would tell you. I would tell you how you have always had my heart; how my heart stops when I see you smile. Your smile. (smiling) I dream of your smile. If my day is going straight to Azkaban on the Hogwarts express at 1000 miles an hour, your smile stops that train right in its tracks! I would tell you how, when we are together, my other self gets jealous because he wants to hold your hand and kiss you passionately. Sorry, I did not mean to let you know that kissing part. (blushing) I would tell you about the many times that I wanted to yell at Ron for being on your case. Or how I sometimes wanted to be Ron and let that fiery anger be directed at me, that way all of your attention would be on me. (running hand through his hair) Life is so unfair. If I had a chance I would take you in my arms and tell you that my heart is too weak to make it on my own. I need someone like you. You are the most clever, bright, no, the most brilliant person I know. (looking sad) But we are just friends and you will never know that I wrote this letter to you because….

Harry took the parchment and folded it up and placed it in his pocket. "She will never know." He said with a sigh, "She never needs to know." He said to himself as he made to walk up to his room, when Ron busted out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground. "Come on Harry! I have to get you back for putting slugs in my soup last night!" Harry let out a laugh and jumped to his feet with one swift movement and ran out the door with Ron right behind him. Little did he know, he left a little some on the floor behind him.

* * *

Pinku: What! He dropped his letter! Dun, dun, duuunnnnn! Will Hermione see it and read it or will some one else find it and tell Hermione about Harry's demise? These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "Just the way you are." 


	2. Found

Disclaimers: If I were J.K Rowling then I would be rich and Daniel would be my friend. 

Author's Notes: To kutekelcie (munch, munch) this is a really good cookie! So sorry that I had to change the story title on ya! much luv still.Tks to pumpkinpie4ever for my very first review!On to part two!

**Found**

Hermione looked at the letter address to her and let out a frustrating sigh. Words like 'beautiful', 'brilliant', and 'love' keep jumping out at her. Why? Why did he have to write her letters? She took her billion ant letter from Victor and stuffed it into her book bag. She had told Victor a million times that they should see other people; after all he was off busy with his new career. Also she was so over him. But he just keeps sending her these letters filled with praise. She knew that she was not 'BEAUTIFUL', 'BRILLIANT' or 'LOVED'! Well she knew she was brilliant, that was a given. She just wishes that he would stop. Besides if she was so bloody beautiful, then why didn't other boys tell her so? More importantly, why hadn't Harry noticed? "Bloody boys!" she said flinging her book bag on back. "Why couldn't Harry be Victor." she said to herself while heading to the library. She did a bit of studding and decided to retire for the night. As she stepped through the porthole she couldn't help but hear a few of her fellow school mates having a good laugh. She looked over by the fire place to find Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus bent over a piece of parchment having a good laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked heading over to where they were.

"Nothing." Said Seamus as George took the parchment and tucked it into his pocket.

"Humph. Have it your way." She said as she turned on her heals and headed to the room she shared. "I'll just ask Ginny about it later." She whispered with a smile.

Upon entering the room, she saw Lavender, one the girls she shared the room with, sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. Hermione quickly dropped her bag and rushed to the distressed girl.

"Lavender, what ever is the matter?" she asked while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing." She said through her tears.

"Do you always cry for nothing?" Hermione asked trying to lighten her mood.

"It's just that I feel invisible sometimes. Don't worry about Mione, I'm just a little depressed." She said wiping away a stray tear. She looked into Hermione's face and knew that she was not convinced that that was all it was. "Please Hermione, I'm fine." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Look Lavender," she said handing the beautiful blond girl a hankie that was no the table. "I know that I spend most of my time in books and at the library, but I do know when someone is very upset about something. Now if you don't want to talk about now, I will respect your privacy. But if ever you want to talk, I am right here ok." The crying girl gave a little nod, as Hermione made to get up.

"Please don't leave." Lavender pleaded "I just don't know what to do!" she said and busted into tears again. Hermione took this as an invitation to a hug and gladly gave her one. Lavender held on for dear life as she cried her eyes out.

Main while in the common room, Harry and Ron is just returning from one of their little adventures, when Harry spots a familiar piece of parchment in Fred's hand. But not only Fred was reading it, but George, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus too!

* * *

Pinku: (pointing and laughing) Boy you should see the look on Harry's face! Ahem… I mean, poor Harry. (putting on a sad face) Only questions that jump out at me are 'Why is Lavender crying?' and of course 'Will the crew black mail Harry about his little love note?' These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimers: To be J.K Rowling, or not to be J.K Rowling. That is the question! 

Author's Notes: To **_ghjl._** Tks for reviewing! Because of your inspiring words, I will write on! On to part three!

**Secrets**

Harry could not believe his eyes. His letter was there and not… He checked his pockets. "Oh no." Harry said in a whisper. For it was, in fact, his letter to Hermione. "Ron," he said, slowly turning around to his friend, who was unaware of his dismay. "When I tell you, I want you to stun your brother Fred ok." Ron busted out laughing but quickly recovered because the look in Harry's eyes could kill. "Why, what's going on Harry. I mean, I would love to stun them both but in this case, it is so unlike you to suggest something like that." Ron said pulling out his wand anyway. Harry had just pulled out his too. "Remember that letter I told you I wrote to Hermione?" Ron just looked at him. Harry nodded his head towards the huddling group. Ron stared at him for a moment and then it hit him like a tone of bricks. "You mean?" Harry just nodded and walked slowly towards the group. "Now Ron." Harry whispered but was too slow for George. He was watching them the whole time. He in turn used his wand to trip them both and took their wands. "Well, well. What have we here" said Fred.  
"But the author him self." said George.  
"Pretty touching really." Said Fred.  
"Too bad she doesn't know you fancy her." Said George.  
"Not yet anyway!" the both said "Give me back my letter!" said Harry through clenched teeth.  
"You know Harry, if you did not want anyone else to read it other than her, you should of just placed a charm on it." Laughed Seamus.  
"Oh leave him alone." Said Ginny pushing pass the others to get to her twin brothers. "Hand it here." She said with a look on her face that looked a lot like their mothers. "Sure thing my lady." Said Fred "But first," said George performing a charm on it "Now anyone who attempts to destroy it will break out in hives." "And we took the liberty of coping it." Said Fred "Just incase you attempt to hid it forever." The twins said in unison while handing it to Ginny.  
"Why you little!" said Harry diving for Fred or George, he could never tell them apart.  
"Awa, awa, awa, awa." Said Fred backing away waving their copy. "We have the upper hand now." "Until you tell your little love muffin of your undying love for her," said George "I guess you'll be our unwilling slave!" Said Fred with a smile "Until then. We'll be in touch" They both said and left the room.  
Harry turned to Ginny and yanked the letter out of her hand. "Those bloody brothers of yours are going to get it someday! Mark my words!" he said then turned on his heals and left the room.  
"All of you should be ashamed of your selves!" Said Ron looking at his only sister. "How could you do that to him?" He asked no one in particular.  
"It was only for a bit of fun." Said Neville with his head hanged down.  
"He shouldn't have left it lying around should he?" Said Seamus with a slight look of regret in his eyes. "All I know is that I am sorry now." Said Ginny with eye that looked as if they were ready to let the tears flow. "I had no idea the twins would black mail Harry into doing their bidding." She could hold it no longer. With a cough she busted into tears and ran from the room. "Ginny!" Ron called, but it was no use, she was gone. Every one else left the room leaving Ron to wonder how best to comfort one best friend and hide the truth from the other.

Main while in the girls room, Lavender is finally able to talk after her crying spell.  
"I suppose you want to know what's wrong." Hermione nodded. "Well it's about a boy." Hermione should have guessed. Who else would you be invisible in front off? "When I tell you who it is, you have to promise not to tell him no matter what." Lavender looked at her with such intensity, Hermione almost shivered. "Promise me Hermione!" She said a little louder.  
"Ok, Ok. I promise." She said. Lavender looked at her a moment longer and then she smiled. "It's a little silly really, but I don't mind telling you." She started. As she spoke she would fidget with her fingers and hair. "He's one of your best friends and I know that I am not the only girl who fancies him because we talk about it all the time. Actually, we were just talking about it when he came in and passed me right by, as if I wasn't even there! That's when the girls started to tease me and make me feel as if he would never fancy me." Hermione knew that Lavender was rambling so she decided to put a stop to it.  
"Lavender." she said and made the girl stop talking. She pushed a stray strand of curly brown hair behind her ears and just decided to ask which one. She dreaded what the blond girl was going to say but she just had to know! "Just tell me."  
Lavender looked at her for a moment and then leaned in and whispered it in Hermione's ears. Hermione looked at her in complete shock and amazement. "How could this be!" she though "and right under my nose!"

* * *

Pinku: (Attempting to shake Lavender) Which one is it girl? WHICH ONE IS IT! Ahem, must regain composure. Well only questions that come to my mind now is, "Which friend is it?" and "Just what would the twins make Harry do?" These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	4. The morning after

Disclaimers: She is me! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Author's Notes: To L. Spencer1153. Tks for reviewing! Because of your inspiring words, I will space out my paragraphs more! On to part four!

**The morning after**

Harry looked at the twins with utter contempt. 'How dear they think that they could get away with this!' Harry thought to himself. "Just wait you two, just you wait." He said under his breath. They had summoned Harry first thing that morning to 'try something new' they said. As a result, Harry had to stand there and let the twins tell him what to do. George finally turned around and handed him a small, white, plastic bottle with a label that read 'Emotion Lotion'. Harry took the bottle with a confused look on his face.

"Well! Put it on." Said Fred.

"Why?" ask Harry

"Because it won't put itself on now would it." Said George with a smile.

"I hate you." Said Harry while squeezing a bit of the lotion in his hand.

"No Harry, you have to put it over your whole body." Said Fred.

"I will do no such thing!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Now Harry, you promised to be good." Said George.

"We would not want a certain letter to get into a certain someone's hands." Said Fred

"Now would we." They both said. Harry gave them a look that would kill a muggle. 'Why couldn't I just blow them up instead?' he thought as he smeared the bottled stuff all over himself, including his face. He had to admit, it did smell nice, but he wouldn't tell them that.

Main while, Hermione, Lavender and some other girls were heading out for breakfast. Hermione paused at the bottom of the stairs because Harry had just walked in followed by the twins. She saw him head over to the couch and wake up Ron. She hadn't even noticed Ron sleeping over there. She turned to tell the girls that she would catch up, when she noticed that no one was paying attention to her, they was looking at the boys. One boy in particular, she knew. Before she could say anything, Lavender came over to her and held her arm so tight, she was sure all of the circulation was gone.

"Remember what I told you, not a word. You promised." she whispered

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Lavender finally let go, gave the boys one more glance and left with the rest of the girls. Hermione turned on her heals and went straight to her friends. The twins gave her a wicked smile and left as well.

"What was all that about?" she asked them

"Please Hermione, don't ask." Said Ron getting up.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" she asked Ron

"I was waiting for…" got a look from Harry "I mean, I was up so late last night I fell asleep out here, that's all, I mean, yeah." He said trying not to make eye contact with Harry or Hermione, just in case he let it slip that he was waiting for Harry to finish up with the twins.

"What ever." She said shaking her head. She had her hair up in a twist and it made her neck look delicate and graceful, at least that's what Harry was thinking. "Let's go to breakfast please because I don't want to miss… HARRY! What's wrong with your face!" Hermione almost screamed. Harry touched his face and turned to Ron.

"Not just your face but your hands too!" said Ron while pushing Harry in front of a mirror.

Harry looked at himself and saw his color change from bright pink to fire red. 'I'm going to kill those guys!' he thought to himself.

"Come on, let's find Fred and George. They have a little explaining to do!" he said running out the door with Hermione and Ron in tow.

When they arrived to the Great Hall, it was packed with students. They made such a racket when they arrived until it made everyone turn and look in their direction. Almost the entire hall busted out laughing at the red, now turning purple faced Harry.

"I guess red means anger." Said George writing it down

"And purple means embarrassment." Said Fred as George wrote it down.

"Look you two!" said a once again red faced Harry. "How do I get this stuff off?"

"Oh that would have to ware off." Said Fred with a smile

"We just don't know how long it will take." Said George.

"That's your job." They both said with a smile. Harry almost dived for them both when George turned to Hermione with a smile and was about to open his mouth, when Harry quickly calmed down and all of the color rushed from his face leaving it a very bright white.

"I guess white means fear or panic." Said Fred writing that down too

"Very interesting." They both said.

Harry turned to Hermione and allowed her to have a seat on the other side of him, away from the twins, while Ron was getting a very obvious invitation from Lavender but as always hadn't noticed, and sat next to Harry and his brothers. Hermione, on the other hand, had noticed and decided that it was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Pinku: NO WAY! Lavender likes Ron! Well with all that red hair, who could blame the girl? I for one would just have to take out the twins, one by one (evil smile) Just what will Hermione do, and when will that horrid 'Emotion Lotion' ware off! These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	5. The Scheme

Disclaimers: I wish I was baller, I wish I was a little bit taller. I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: To **_L. Spencer1153_**. Tks for reviewing! To **_JustBecauseI'mAgUrl_**, yeah stupid cliffies! I love those ships too! Tks for reviewing! To **_Alyssa_** Tks for reviewing! To **_kutekelcie_**, I am going to read your FF and I know that you are wonderful! Tks for reviewing! btw pink means true love. (how smushie is that) On to part five!

**The Scheme**

Harry's face turned a variety of colors as he sat through breakfast, trying his best to ignore everyone. It had busted into lavender when Ron made him laugh, a very pretty orange when he was done eating, and a pleasant turquoise while he was talking about riding his broom last night. It was just turning the bright pink again as he watched Hermione, when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on her plate. She let out a squeak of surprise and looked the letter over. Fred and George could see Harry's face turn every shade of green as realization of the author of the letter was revealed to him. Hermione quickly opened her little love note and read its contents in under a minute. She was about to turn to Harry when Lavender caught her attention. Fred quickly got Harry's attention by having Ron jab him in the ribs.

"Are you trying to let her know!" he whispered harshly

"Your face is too green?" whispered George "You had better calm down." He said and turned back to his notes.

"Well I guess we all know green means,"

"Envy." They both said.

Harry was calming himself down quite nicely when he received a blow to the back of the head by a thrown napkin from the Slytherin's table. He turned around only to find Draco Malfoy smirking at him.

"What's the matter Potter! Cant' keep a color!" he yelled for the whole hall to hear.

Harry was about to respond when Draco's own face turned ghastly white. He didn't bother to respond after that. The look on Draco's face was priceless. He turned around to his own table, after all, who cares what was wrong with silly little Malfoy. As he turned around everyone at his table was staring at him in horror.

"What's wrong with every body?" he asked Ron

"Your face Harry!" he said in a squeaky voice "It's as black as, as burned coal!"

Harry quickly looked at his hands and sure enough his hands were jet black. He turned to Hermione as she placed a mirror into his hands. He turned back and took a glance into the mirror. There, he saw, looking back at him was a pair of emerald green eyes set in, what looked to him to be a pillar of onyx. His face started to turn pail white but turned bright lavender instead as he though about the reaction he got from Malfoy. He handed to mirror back to Hermione and busted out laughing. Hermione smiled and Ron laughed nervously. The twins, however, was taking notes.

"Black means anger," said George

"Or evil maybe." Said Fred

"What ever it means, he had a lot of it for that shoddy Malfloy." Said George.

"We sure picked ourselves a winner to test our new products on." Said Fred

"Can't wait to see his reaction to our next experiment!" they both said.

Harry went through the rest of the day trying to get away from the twins. How they knew just where to find him was beyond him. After all, they gave him the map two years ago!

Main while Hermione was busy with thoughts of her own. Why was Victor sending her an invitation to meet him? She had told him that she did not want to see him again. 'Oh well.' She though 'Might as well go and get it over with.' She was also preoccupied with plans to get Ron and Lavender together. She wondered how those two would look together.

"Quite nice." She said softly. Then she wondered how she and Harry would look together. "Perfect." She said with a smile. Then the smile faded and she felt a little pang of momentary grief. She and Harry! Who was she kidding! That would never work. After all he only sees her as a friend. "And not even a close one." She said to her self. After all, he didn't even tell her that he was working for the twins to help them with their joke shop. She tried to turn her mind from the events of that morning and started to concentrate on her little scheme. She was going to help those two get together if it's the last thing she does.

She had to meet Victor the day after tomorrow, which was a Sunday, down at the Leaky Caldron by 1pm. She could ask Ron to join her there for company at about 12pm and tell Lavender to meet them there at the same time. After finding Victor, she could ditch them and let them find their own way!

"What a wonderful plan!" she said out loud, which was received by a lot of 'shushes' and 'be quiet's, after all she was in the library. She quickly looked around and decided that this was no place for her to plan something so important. She quickly grabbed her books and book bag and headed for the door.

"Some things are better pondered out side." She said as she left the room.

* * *

Pinku: Well there you have it, all the colors of the rainbow. I love rainbows. Those snotty twins! What will they think up next? I can't help but wonder if Hermione's plan will work. These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	6. Plan in Action

Disclaimers: Can I tell you a secret? (in a whisper) I don't own Harry Potter. Shhhhhhh… Some people don't know that.

Author's Notes: To **_L. Spencer1153_**. I will try to make them longer, just for you. Tks for reviewing! To **_kutekelcie_**, **_angie, _**&**_ Gred_** . I will try my best to update faster just for you guys. Tks for reviewing! To **_iluvmyface,_** that is so sweet… Tks for reviewing! To **_lilchica, _**I am so happy that you love the story but I can't tell you that, you will just have to keep reading, humph. To **_alix33,_** I love the twins! In book five and in the movies to come, you will see just how mean they could be, but in a fun way. Tks for reviewing! On to part six!

**Plan in Action**

"It's been a hard days night and I've been working like a dog." Harry sang his favorite **_Beatles_** song as he walked into his room late Saturday night. He threw himself on the bed, closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. He had just left Fred and George in the common room.

He had given them a good talking to first thing that morning for two reasons. 1) Because the 'Emotion Lotion came off when he took a BATH! And 2) He had to talk to them because he couldn't thump them now could he. They in turn made him test a variety of other things. Such as '**Black eye Peas'** that makes the one who eats them look as if they took a few punches to the face, well mainly the eyes. '**Lie Pie'** which makes anyone who eats it tell only lies, like kids need any help right? And Harry's personal favorite, **'Sprint Mints'** which makes the consumer run five times faster as long as the mint remains. This is how he got away from them for a few hours earlier that day. However, it was a small mint and it did run out eventually and apparently the twins know more about that school than anyone, for they found Harry and politely escorted him back to their lab.

This was the reason Hermione hadn't seen him all day, except for the brief moment he came to say hello after escaping the twins. He had walked into the library looking for her but only saw her book bag along with a pile of open books. He turned around and almost ran her over.

"Harry!" she almost yelled after bumping into him. She practically fell into his arms trying to recover her balance.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry." He said catching her. If he still had on that bloody 'Emotion Lotion', his face would be bright pink right now.

"It's ok." She said finally letting go of him and standing on her own. "No harm done." She turned on her heals and headed for her books. If she were wearing any of that lotion she too would be bright pink. She explained to him that she was heading to the common room to finish her studying, so he helped her with her books. They walked out of the library and headed for the common room.

'Boy!' thought Harry 'Hermione sure studies a lot, she really should give herself a break.' He was about to suggest just that when she started to speak.

"Oh Harry. I am going to the Leaky Caldron tomorrow. I was wondering…" she began

"Yes I would love to come too." He interrupted "I was just about to suggest that you take a break but…"

"No Harry." She said trying to slow him down. "I was going to ask you if you and Ron had anything planed because I wanted to ask him if he would like to come with me." She said with a pang of regret. The look of disappointment on his face almost made her cry.

"Oh." He said stopping suddenly "Just Ron huh? Well I don't think he wanted to do anything except sleep but when you see him you could ask him yourself." He said spotting the twins. "I have to go." He said quickly handing her the stack of books. With that he took off, leaving a very confused and wretched Hermione behind. How could she not think that he would want to come too. But she had to talk to Victor and she needed to set Ron and Lavender up together. But she never though about what to do with Harry.

For the rest of the day she looked for him to explain why she wanted only Ron to go but, he was nowhere to be found which left her feeling depressed and miserable.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry avoided her altogether. He would not even look at her. Ron however came bouncing over to her, as she was leaving, and asked her if she wanted to see him for some reason.

"Oh hi Ron." She said. "Would you mind going with me to the Leaky Caldron this afternoon, say by 12pm?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Why the Leaky Caldron?" he asked

"I don't know. I kinder like it there." She lied. Well she could not tell him the truth now could she? Knowing Ron as well as she did, he would not want to be 'set up' with anyone. She knew that he liked Lavender because he never approached her, ever! The Ron she knew would always avoid anything too difficult for him to control or make sense of or in this case someone he really likes and don't know how to go about it. She never told Lavender because the poor girl would just plain faint away.

"Well I don't think… Ok sure, why not." He said looking defeated, because the look she gave him said 'agree or else'. "So is Harry joining us there later?" He asked looking in his direction.

"No." she said quickly "I just wanted it to be just us, you know we don't spend that much time alone together. You know, just us." She said hoping he doesn't see more into it.

"Hummm… That doesn't sound like you but I will come with you Mione." He said calling her by he nickname. Hermione let out a sigh, taped him on the shoulder and left to find Lavender. She hoped Ron didn't think she asked him on some kind of a date or something, because he would tell her now that he would come but then when the time comes he will back out at the last minute. Ron on the other hand thought she wanted to talk to him about Harry. He just hopes he don't let it slip about the letter.

She found Lavender sitting in the common room by the window. She went over to her and took a seat.

"Nice day isn't it?" she asked hoping the young girl would go through with her plan.

"Sure." She said in a melancholy voice

"I just bet a nice cold drink would make it an even better day." She said hoping she would feel up to it. She looked so down and out. Like her favorite pet had just died.

"Hermione, am I ugly?" she turned to her with big sad eyes and asked. The question took Hermione so much by surprise until she was speechless for a moment.

"What? Why would you ask that? Of course not, your lovely." Hermione said trying to think how best to help her out of this little depressing state.

"Then why wouldn't Ron see me. He just keeps passing me right by." She began to cry. Hermione could not stand seeing one of her good friends in such pain. Especially when it's about a block head boy!

"Come here." She said reaching for the crying girl. She hugged her and waited until she felt better. "Now I want you to do me a favor ok." The blond girl nodded her head. "I want you to go up stairs, take a bath, put on your cutest outfit and meet me at the Leaky Caldron by 12pm. We are going to have our selves a drink and some fun ok." She looked at Hermione as if she had suggested a shopping spree.

"That sounds nice Hermione. I feel better already." She said getting up. "I think I will do just that." She turned on her heals and headed up the steps. She turned at the center and looked at Hermione. "You are such a good friend Hermione." With that she was gone.

Hermione fell back into the chair and sighed. She had just closed her eyes when it occurred to her that it was already 11am! She had better get a move on it! She leaped out of the chair and dashed up stairs and tried her best to get ready before Lavender, after all, Lavender had to meet her there.

* * *

Pinku: How could she be so cold not to invite Harry? And does Ron really like Lavender? These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	7. Back Fire

Disclaimers: Can she really be me. No I am not she, just a fan.

Author's Notes: To **_L. Spencer1153_**. No I don't know that person. But I do forgive them. You are such a faithful reviewer. Tks for reviewing! To **_kutekelcie_**. I did try to update faster just for you but, what am I saying, I have no excuse. The next one, after this one will be a long one I promise. Tks for reviewing! To **_Fish 'R' Us._** Cliffhangers are my thing. Sorry you don't like. Tks for reviewing! To **_FireMoonGodess. _**I can't wait to read your fics. Just let me know ok. Tks for reviewing! On to part seven!

**Back Fire**

Harry jumped up with a start. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Ron to leave on his little date with the woman he loved! He checked his watch. Ron left half an hour ago. He would have to hurry if he wanted to catch them. He rushed out of their room, down the stairs and out the door. He didn't want the twins to follow him or ask him to do any more experiments.

Upon arriving at the Leaky Caldron, he could not help but notice how much fun Hermione seemed to be having. Did she like Ron better than him? How could Ron, his best friend, do this to him, knowing his feelings for Hermione! Harry was getting angrier the more he watched. He stood outside and felt like dying. She was laughing and not with him. She was smiling and not at him. She was happy but it was not he that was making her happy.

He could take it no longer. Why should he torture himself when he could be in his room or riding his broom? He hung his head down. "Because I want to be in there that's why." He whispered. It was a nice and clear October afternoon; he could do lots of things. He turned to leave, took one more glance over his shoulder at the happy pair and left dragging his feet the whole way.

Hermione was getting worried. Lavender was nowhere to be found. She hoped she was not lost. 'Silly Hermione.' She thought. 'How could anyone get lost on their way to the Leaky Caldron!' She busted out laughing a second time because Ron said some silly again. She turned her full attention to Ron and listened as he told more jokes about Harry. She loved Harry.

She stole a look at her watch and noticed that it was 12:50pm and still no Lavender. She was just about to get up and walk about when she noticed the beautiful girl heading their way. Hermione was about to wave to her when she saw her busted into tears and run from the seen.

"Oh no!" She said out loud. She jumped up and ran to the door calling for the girl, but she was gone.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron. "Was that Lavender?" he got up and meet Hermione half way to their table.

"Oh Ron!" she looked as if she was about to cry. "I have made such a mess of things!" she said almost hysterically. She collapsed into his arms and started to cry.

Ron stood there motionless. What could he do? He was not used to having girls through themselves into his arms and bust into tears.

"There, there." He said wanting desperately for her to stop crying. "What are you going on about anyway?" he asked hoping she would stop crying and talk instead.

She lifted up her head and was about to speak when she noticed Victor entering the Leaky Caldron's front door. He glanced about the room and his eyes landed right on Hermione and Ron in their, seem to be, loving embrace. He looked into her eyes as she stared back at him.

'Could this get any worse.' Hermione thought. 'Could this day get any worse?'

* * *

Pinku: Wow. Poor Hermione huh. Oh well so much for a smooth plan. Will Harry die from a broken heart, and will Victor beat Ron to a pulp! These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	8. Truth

Disclaimers: Dear Ms J.K Rowling, If it be possible, could I please be you for a day?

Author's Notes: To **_L. Spencer1153_**. You are so cool. Tks for reviewing! To **_kutekelcie aka Kazz_**. I love to mention people that care enough to review, they really help. Tks for reviewing! To **_TrUeLoVe5913._** Tks for reviewing! To **_Michelle. _**Thanks for letting me know. It shows you care. Tks for reviewing! To **_T.DiPaolo_**. Tks for reviewing! To **_call me brit_**. Tks for reviewing! To **_pumpkinpie4ever._** Yeah they are a bit lost but they will find their way. Tks for reviewing! To **_krazykrazyt_**. LOL. Tks for reviewing! To **_Illegitime Carborandum_**. I don't know if that was a review or just a misplaced poem but all the same tks for reviewing! On to part eight!

**Truth**

Harry turned and looked out of the window for the million-ant time that day. He had just gotten in from that place. That place where Ron and Hermione were having their date! He turned over in his bed and onto his back. As he stared at the ceiling, thoughts of Hermione flooded his memory. He allowed himself a little smile as he remembered her smile. Then he remembered her smiling at Ron just a few minutes ago. He gave into a frown and sat up straight.

"I should have just given her that letter." he said to himself. "Now Ron has her and not me!" he slammed his fist into his pillow. He then turned and looked out the window yet again, but this time he could off sworn he saw Lavender running just by the trees. She looked so sad and he could have sworn he saw her crying. "Poor Lavender." he said. "And to think I thought I was the only one sad today." He had just made up his mind to take a ride on his broom. "I just need to clear my head." he said as he left to do just that.

Upon arriving outside, he jumped onto his broom and was off. He flew over the lake and then up above the trees to his secret place. There he stayed with thoughts of his love still plaguing him the whole time.

At the same time, Lavender was crying so much and so hard until she almost fell a few times. She had no idea how she made it back in one piece. She cried and she cried until her head hurt. She tried to calm down as she walked on. She did not care where she went, as long as she was going somewhere. She walked and walked until she came upon the lake. She walked over to the lake and stared at her reflection. "How ugly could you get." she said. "UUUGGGLLLLYYYY!" she screamed and threw herself into the water. She started to swim but decided to give up and float a bit. She didn't care if her clothes were wet or if it was cold. In fact, she did not even care if she caught cold! 'How could she.' she though to herself. 'How could Hermione do this to me, knowing how much I love Ron?' she closed her eyes and allowed her self to float. All she knew was that she did not want to see Ron or Hermione ever again. Ever!

Main while back at the Leaky Caldron, Victor had to make the first move because Hermione was frozen to the spot in utter shock. Ron, on the other hand, just wanted to know what the heck was going on, so he stood quite still with a look on his face that would make one think that he had just eaten a rotten egg.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked as he came to their table.

"I...I..." she stammered, as she let go of Ron, but no other words would come out.

"What is he doing here?" he pointed at Ron "I wanted it to be just us." he said getting closer "Didn't I say so in my letter?" he said in a smooth and clever tone as he got as close as he could get and stopped. He looked into her eyes the way he used to, and that look used to make her melt. She had to admit, Victor was gorgeous. Today he was wearing a black turtleneck pullover with a pair of black trousers, all under a very dark maroon robe. She almost forgot why she agreed to meet him until Ron made to leave causing her to be broken out of the spell.

"I know what you said and I know what I wanted to do." she said finally "I asked Ron to come with me so that this could be fast and simple." she turned to Ron with pleading eyes, hoping he was not mad and would not spill the beans. Ron just stood there.

"No matter to me Hermione." Victor said taking her hand. "I still love you and I don't care if you bring the whole school." he said kissing her hand "I would tell the whole world that I love you." She pulled her hand away and walked to the other end of the table.

"Victor. Please stop sending me letters." she said in a very determined voice. "I need you to stop."

"Ok." he said taking a seat.

"Really?" she questioned looking at Ron. Ron said nothing, he just wanted to leave.

"Sure. I would do anything for you Hermione, anything." he looked at her again, in 'that' way. She turned away and let out a groan. How was she to get around this? Victor was completely in love with her. She had to do something. She had to make him not love her so much or at least... 'Forget that he loved her so much!' she thought to herself. She knew that she could do it. She had done it before. She had to perform the 'Forget-me-not' spell on him. But how? He would know that she was up to something. She would have to distract him so much that he would not even suspect what she was going to do. She placed her head into her hands and was about to give up altogether when Victor's voice entered her thoughts.

"Hermione." Victor started "I love you, so much. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said looking at her with dreamy eyes. She turned and looked at him and then it hit her. She turned and winked at Ron and then flew into Victor's arms.

"Oh Victor." she said breathlessly "I have missed you too!" she hugged him and he looked over at Ron in confusion. "I was such a fool to think that I could get over you." she said in a very corny and mellow dramatic voice. Ron even looked as if he was about to be sick. "Lets get married Victor! Please!" she said hugging him with one hand around his neck and the other reaching for her wand.

"Well I… I…" He stammered. "I don't know. But if you really want to, I… I… guess we could..." he was cut off by a blast from Hermione's wand. He fell back into the chair stunned. She looked over at Ron, who looked as if he had seen a ghost. She wasted no time in performing the spell. She gave Victor one last kiss on the cheek, patted him on the head, grabbed Ron's hand and ran out of there as fast as she could. This was sure to be the worst thing she had ever done, but she didn't care. She loved Harry, not Victor and if he was insisting that she love him back then she had to do something about it now didn't she?

They didn't get very far before Ron stopped them.

"What the heck was all that about?" he said out of breath and looked at her sternly "And. Don't. Lie to me Hermione!" he said catching his breath. She just looked at him for a moment and then she started to pace.

"If I tell you the truth, you must promise not to be mad." she said with pleading eyes. Ron looked at her. He was not in the mood to make promises.

"Just tell me already." he said. She looked at him and then let out a long groan. She ran her hand through her hair and stopped pacing right in front of him.

"Well, it all started, no," she sighed "I invited you here to be a date for Lavender." She closed her eyes as she blurted it out.

"YOU WHAT!" Ron yelled. He could not believe this. How could she? "Have you lost your bloody mind?" he said while holding on to her arm with her head held down. "Did I ask you to set me up, did I?" he shook her a little and then let go.

"No." she said in a hoarse whisper. She looked up and into his eyes and he could see tears forming and her lips trembling. How could he stay mad at her? He let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug.

"You had better tell me everything right now Hermione, and I want the truth." He said in a calm voice.

She pulled back and knew that she had to tell him, no matter the consequences. Not that everything had gone just peachy up until then. She took a deep breath; whipped away her tears and told him the whole story. She told him all about the note that she had gotten Friday morning at breakfast. She told him about the crush that Lavender has on him and how she had planned for them all to meet at the Leaky Caldron, and how she would have just left with Victor leaving them there.

"And you thought all this was going to go smoothly?" she nodded her head. She really did. She had no idea that Lavender would see them and jump to conclusions, or that Victor was obsessed with her! Her plan had backfired and she had made a mess of things. She knew that she should off told Lavender about her plans but she was so excited and didn't want anything to go wrong. Boy was she wrong.

"I didn't know Victor was that infatuated with me." She said looking at Ron.

"Will he be ok?" he asked truly concerned for the young man they left pass out in a chair.

"Yes he will be fine." She said thinking "He will have a nasty hangover when he wakes up though." She looked over at Ron again. "I didn't think too much about Victor in my planning." She said with a frown.

"You didn't think much about Lavender either." He said while running his hand through his messy red hair.

"Poor Lavender." she whispered. Ron looked over at her and took her hand.

"How did you know that I fancied her?" he asked with a smile. Hermione looked at him, for the first time since they escaped the Leaky Caldron, and saw a glimmer of hope.

"I always knew." she said with a smile. "Some girls just know." they held hands and headed back to Hogwarts unbeknown to them that Harry too was suffering from a broken heart.

* * *

Pinku: Will Lavender or Harry ever love again? Will Hermione and Ron ever find out about Harry's broken heart? These and other questions will or might be answered in the next exciting chapter of "The Letter." 


	9. At Last

Disclaimers: No I am not crazy and I do have a lawyer! But I still don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: To **_pumpkinpie4ever_**. You are so cool and cruel. Tks for reviewing! To **_Kazz_**. Thought you would like what happened to Victor. Tks for reviewing! To **_Jen._** I am so glad that you like. Tks for reviewing! To **_L. Spencer1153. _**Yeah poor Harry's broken heart. Tks for reviewing! To **_lilchica._** Tks for reviewing! On to part nine!

**At Last**

Flying back to the castle was very relaxing and enjoyable. It made Harry almost forget about his broken heart. It was not until he spotted a figure floating in the river that he actually broke out of his revelry.

"Is that? No it can't be." He said to himself as he descended closer to the lake.

"Lavender!" he yelled. The girl's eyes flew open. He let out a sigh of relief. To him she looked to be dead but she was just sleeping. "What are you doing in the lake?" he asked upon arriving to the floating girl. How could she sleep in such cold water was beyond him.

"Hi Harry." She said in a sad voice. "Where did you come from?" she asked as she started to swim. She looked about her to survey her surroundings. "I must have fallen asleep." She said with a shiver. "When did it get so cold?" she asked as Harry reached for her hand.

"Here Lavender, let me help you out of there." He pulled her out of the water and onto his broom. He then flew to middle of the court yard, performed a drying spell on her and sat on one of benches under a tree. He looked at her and she looked everywhere but at him.

"Thank you Harry." She said in her still gloomy voice. She then sat on a bench opposite him. She hung her head and started to cry. Harry jumped up and went to her side.

"What's wrong Lavender?" he asked in a concerned voice. He had never been very good with girls in distress. But he could not just let her cry like that. He did not know why he hadn't just walked away or left her here and flew on to some other place. It's just that she looked so sad and heartbroken. His own broken heart made him want for company, so if she needed to talk to someone then he suppose he could be that person. As long as it had nothing to do with him he will be fine, he guessed.

"Well I… I was just… Oh HARRY!" she cried even harder and flew into his arms. At first, Harry was stiff. He didn't expect her to fly into his arms like that. What was he to do? At first he just stood there, then he started to pat her on her back, rubbing, rubbing was good; that made her stop crying so hard. 'So the key was rubbing and not patting.' He thought to himself. 'I can do this.' He rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to pull away.

"Thank you Harry." She said with a sniff while whipping away stray tears.

"Well Lavender, what's wrong?" he asked again. This time she just turned pale and looked the other way. He supposed she would rather not talk about it.

"Some things are better left unsaid." She said nodding her head. She turned and looked at Harry with soft eyes. "You are always so nice Harry." She stepped back and sat back on her bench. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked while looking at him for a real answer. Harry started to feel uncomfortable. He found his way back to his bench and took a seat.

"Well I have not found the right one as yet I guess." He lied

"Yeah right. I know that you have one special girl on your mind." She said with a little smile. "You just don't know how to tell her yet." Harry turned pink, with out the help of the 'Emotion Lotion'.

"I… I…" he stammered. What was he to say? That the girl he loved was in love with someone else. Yeah right! He'd rather deny even being in love. He was just about to do just that when he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Ron and Hermione. Lavender let out a shriek and jumped to her feet.

"YOU!" she yelled. "How dear you do that to me!" Harry turned and saw that Lavender was yelling at Hermione. But why?

"Listen to me Lavender, it's not what you think!" Hermione said trying to calm the hysterical girl down. Lavender took one look at her and then at Ron. The tears just came all by them selves. She shook her head and was about to run away. Ron ran to her side and took hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Harry was so confused, he just stood there.

"Lavender, it's really not what you think." He said trying to make her stop struggling. "Hermione's plan just went all wrong ok." She stopped fighting and turned and looked at him.

"What plan?" she asked

"A very stupid plan that back fired all the way." Hermione said making a step. She then turned and looked at Harry who was still looking very perplexed.

"It was not supposed to happen the way that it did." Ron started

"I made some arrangement that I should off ran pass you first." She said turning back to Lavender and Ron.

"What are you saying?" asked the very much baffled Lavender.

"What I'm saying is that Ron was there with me to meet you!" Hermione said while pointing to Ron.

"Only I didn't know about it until we say you running away." Said Ron looking into Lavender's eyes.

"So you were not on a date?" asked Harry looking right at Hermione.

"No. Far from it." she said and then groaned. "I went there to meet Victor." That made Harry heart take a loop and a dive at the same time. She was there to meet Victor. He was happy that she and Ron were not dating but how is her going there to meet Victor any better. At the sound of Victor's name Ron busted out laughing.

"You should off seen what Mione did to poor old Victor!" he said still laughing. He was turning redder by the second.

"That not funny Ron. Besides he will get over it." she said stubbornly "And me!" she added. That last bid made Harry look at her pointy.

"What's going on here?" he asked finally out of patients. "I want to know what's going on with you two and what does Victor have to do with all this?" Hermione looked at Ron, let out a sigh and plunged into the whole story.

"You did what!" Harry laughed. He could not help himself. But at the same time he could not blame Victor for his infatuation with Hermione. Relief flooded his whole being. She wasn't with Ron and most of all she was over Victor! When would fate award him another such chance as this! He had to take it.

"Hermione." He said pulling her away from the new couple that could not take their eyes off of each other. "There is something that I have for you." He pulled out the letter and held it close to his heart. She looked at him in confusion. "This is something that I should of given to you a long time ago." He pressed it in her hand and closed it.

"What is it Harry?" she asked with concern.

"It's a letter." He said with his head hung down. "It's a letter to you." He said not looking up.

"From who?" she ask not wanting him to say Victor.

"From me." He said looking up and into her eyes. She looked at him for a moment and started to open it.

"No!" he stopped her. "I want you to read it by yourself." He touched her hand. "After you have read it, I want you to tell me what you feel." She looked even more uneasy. "Please Hermione." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I want you to be honest ok." She nodded her head and placed the letter in her pocket. They headed back over to Ron and Lavender who were now holding hands and blushing from ear to ear.

"Lets go." Said Hermione. "I want to take a bath and do a little studying" she said patting her pocket "before we go to dinner." Every body agreed to leave the court yard. However, it was only Harry and Hermione that headed back to the common room. Ron and Lavender decided that it was a lovely day for a walk.

Upon arriving to the common room, Hermione turned to Harry and excused herself. She told him that she will be back as soon as she was done.

Harry turned and took a seat in the arm chair by the fire place and watched the coal do nothing at all. He fell deep into thought. 'What if she laughed in my face? What if it's too late for me, or too early!' he jumped to his feet and paced the floor. 'What if she just wanted to be friends, FOREVER!'

"This is too much." He whispered while running his hand through his hair. He turned to the fire place and placed both hands on the shelf. "I am so stupid." He said out loud. He slammed his fist into the fire place and was turning to leave, when he saw Hermione running down the stairs right for him. She threw her self into his arms and kissed him. She kissed him. It was not a deep kiss but a full mouth kiss. The kinds he would give her in his dreams. He pulled back and looked at her. He searched her eyes, if only to find his answer.

"Yes Harry!" she said kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too." He smiled at her with such love in his heart he did not know what to do with himself.

"Wahoo Hooo!" he yelled. He picked her up and span her around. He stopped and looked deep into her eyes. He then reached down and kissed her gently. It started off with the touching of the lips and then he pushed deeper until she parted her lips allowing him access to deepen the kiss.

'The kiss that was long over due.' Thought the twins as they creped pass the loving couple and out the door.

"Well it took him long enough." Said Fred

"With a little help from his friends." Said George

"Sad really." Said Fred

"Sad?" asked George

"We just lost us our ginnie pig!" said Fred in a pained voice. George busted out laughing as they saw Neville walk by.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking George?" asked Fred

"I'm right with you Fred." Said George as the started to follow Neville.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Pinku: Well my faithful readers, we have come to the end of "The Letter." (sniff, sniff) it was a beautiful ride and really enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading my work and reviewing, it really made my day. I am going to miss it but you know what they say, all good things (and bad things) must come to an end. Until my next fic, good bye and God bless. 


End file.
